dalekwindmillfandomcom-20200216-history
GWar
GWar is a Garry's Mod series on the main DalekWindmill channel. There has so far been a first concluded series, and a second (hugely superior) running series. Series I starred both DW Dylan and Will, acting as an introduction of the content creator Will. The 14 episode long series displays them simply battling in GM Flatgrass using many weapons such as GBombs, customized weapons and TARDISes. Series II starred Series I victor Dylan, along with Radio Thax co-host Jeremy Creame, as seen in both the Gmod sinking ship and Elevator videos. This series carries the essence of the first, but in a vastly more entertaining way. The episodes are each recorded on different maps, each very different to each other, and feature exciting new mods introduced each filming session (roughly 2-3 episodes apart), this series is still in the making, and it is unclear as to when it shall come to an end. The First Series, Series I of GWar began on the 22nd of April 2015, the episode titled simply as "BAAH!", a reference to one of Wills' quotes from the episode. Unlike most episodes of GWar, the microphone quality is actually quite adequate. The series is, overall, a bunch of childish behavior recorded and uploaded to youtube with an intro added on by episode 4. Episode 4 to 8 had abysmal mic audio from Dylans POV, due to Fraps, the application used to record DW videos, not recording sound from his mic, the only reason his voice is even slightly present is due to the echoes coming from Wills end.While it may be annoying, Dylan later stated that it may have been a blessing in disguise. Episode 14 brought an end to the strange series with an action packed finale, eventually leading to Dylans victory. Though through the years Dylan has looked upon this series with high spirits, he later came to class it as one of the more unorganized, missable series that is worth skipping straight to Series 2. The actions are confusing, Dylan is strict and commanding and lag is a very common feature. Dylan and Will stopped talking in mid 2016, and since this point Dylan has disliked the series even more. Overall, if you're looking for a funny, enjoyable Gmod series, you should skip GWar I as a whole. DW Will's Series 2?'''s A second series was planned for Will's channel, an episode was even filmed and a title made. Unfortunately, Fraps once again proved to be a problem and the recording files corrupted. The second series was to take place in different maps each time, with both of the DW member's POV's (Wills would've been the main, Dylan's in the corner.) The episode was recorded on the verge of the sudden friendship end of Will and Dylan, the cause of which is still unknown, at least to Dylan. Though Dylan on multiple occasions attempted to restore this friendship, nothing happened from late 2016 and throughout 2017, and by July '17, Dylan had given up hope, for both a renewed friendship with his former content creator, and for a series II of G-mod. '''Series II Series II was suddenly announced on the 22nd October, 2017, the first episode being released the very next morning. There had been no indication of a reboot of the series anywhere since DW Will's trailer announcement back in 2016. The 2nd series of GWar starred DW Dylan and RT Jeremy, a duo that has proven popular in the past. The series had the concept of Will's proposed series, switching maps and weapons every few episodes. The first episode came, as mentioned, quite abruptly, as Dylan had randomly decided to revive the series while playing Chess 3D with Jeremy. The series is currently still in production and there are no imminent plans to end the series, and if it does end, it shall most likely end in a similar way to series I, but luckily, it doesn't share many more similarities with that series.